Besoin naturel à satisfaire
by Kero Vs Sac d'OS
Summary: ONEs SHOTs DE KERO mettant en scène des slash principalement et très très nuls les chapitres ne se suivent pas c'est juste pour délirer ... Albus et Fol Oeil!
1. SBB 1

Bonjour, fidèles lecteurs, ceci est un One shot ayant pour but s'assouvir une vengeance personnelle, si parmi vous il y a des fans de Sirius, passez votre chemin ou alors lisez et suicidez vous. Je suis désolée si vous n'avez pas remarqué que Sirius en tant qu'adolescent dégénéré en a faite des vertes et des pas mûres à Severus qui lui est un modèle de stoïcisme, mais bon, il faut pas faire aussi ceux que savent pas que Siri ne reviendra plus, et je suis pas du genre à faire l'éloge des gens. Voilà alors je m'excuse d'avance auprès de Sirius dans sa tombe qui a quand même bien mûri après même s'il devrait pas vouloir tuer Severus tout le temps, d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait?  
  
Kero. Spéciale dédicace à Seraphina Malfoy et Sac d'Os  
  
Attention cette fic contient des propos choquants, oui bon ben moi je trouve pas ça choquant mais on m'a dit de dire que c'est choquant alors j'obéis, alors les petits garçons [comme les gars dégénérés de ma classe] et les petites filles, ouste du vent [les gars je sais que vous savez mon pseudo, cassez vous c'est pas drôle et pas de votre âge, ma réputation de SM est vérifiée, je sais, si vous lisez ça et osez m'en parlez au bahut, je vous éviscère! Et j'ai pas peur de l'exclusion!], laissez les grands se faire des délires non rémunérés sur le dos de perso ne leur appartenant pas.  
  
************  
  
Bon alors voici 1er dans la catégorie Besoin naturel à satisfaire:  
  
Comment s'occuper quand on habite dans une caverne en compagnie d'un Hippogriffe nommé Buck, sans un seul Playwizard et qu'on a pas fait ça depuis 15 ans?  
  
[l'auteur s'exprime entre crochets]  
  
  
  
"Mon nom est Sirius Black, je suis évadé d'Azkaban, mes meilleurs amis sont morts ou loin de moi, les seuls liens avec l'extérieur que j'ai sont : une chouette folle qui devrait suivre une thérapie, et mon filleul et ses amis qui viennent à chaque sortie à Pré-au-Lard.   
  
Je suis dans une caverne sans électricité, ni eau courante, ni réserve de nourriture, ni belle blonde alléchante ou beau brun ténébreux, j'ai pas vraiment de préférence. Bref je suis seul abandonné de tous, oui bon je suis pas si seul, il y a Buck, et puis aussi les rats, quoique je préfère Buck, sauf que j'ai pas le droit de manger Buck, zut alors.   
  
ça va faire environ un mois que je suis dans cette caverne et, comment dire, mes hormones que j'ai crues disparu à Azkaban, resurgissent. Je pensais qu'après l'adolescence et mon goût pour la nécrophilie, la bigamie, la plurigamie (euh, on dit peut-être polygamie), l'homosexualité comme l'hétérosexualité, ce serait passé, mais il faut croire que non.  
  
Je me ferais bien mon loup garou mais il a trouvé mieux (un brun ténébreux graisseux, j'espère seulement que c'est pas Snape)[et ben si dans le cul!] et puis je vais pas me faire mon filleul, il est trop jeune, oui j'avoue c'est pas la raison, c'est surtout qu'il préfère Ron, s'il croit que j'ai pas remarqué les regards en coin qu'ils se font. Hermione je peux pas non plus, parce qu'elle serait pas d'accord, elle est bibliophile. Je suis déprimé, sinon Dumbledore il serait plutôt utile pour me couper l'envie, Minerva...non elle serait capable de vouloir m'épouser, Snape même pas en rêve, quoique? je pourrais le violer? oui mais non avec sa connerie de Legilimencie, il saura tout de suite pourquoi je l'ai convoqué dans mon humble demeure,....Voldy? Non même plus capable de se baisser sans lumbago,....sinon dans la forêt interdite il y a plein de trucs intéressants mais bon, c'est que Dumby il veut pas que je sorte, voyons qu'est ce que j'ai pas considéré comme possibilité encore...sinon je suis pas obligé d'être en être humain pour faire ça! Que je suis intelligent [oulà tu te lances des fleurs], si je baise n'importe quoi en tant que chien, plus de problème, j'aurais plus envie en tant qu'humain. Bon alors les rats, je suis pas sur que j'arriverai les enculer parce que je suis un gros chien et mon appareil même de chien est d'une taille assez importante. [il se lance des fleurs, je fais que passer, je repars...]  
  
Bon, alors je sais pas moi, il y a rien d'autre ici à part Bu.............Bon je sors d'Azkaban, j'ai fantasmé pendant plusieurs années de ma scolarité sur un graisseux, c'est pas une bête avec des plumes qui va me répugner. Mais un Hippogriffe c'est méchant si c'est pas d'accord et je connais pas la parade nuptiale des Hippogriffes moi, je suis un chien, pas un Hippogriffe en Animagus, moi. Bon le peu d'esprit rationnel que j'ai hésite. Oui ou non, et puis en tant que chien je peux sauter sur n'importe quoi, c'est pas comme si j'avais fait ça en tant qu'humain. Non Siri, t'imagines pas la scène en tant qu'humain. Oh mon Dieu, qui m'a foutu un pénis aussi réceptif! Je me savais pas zoophile!"  
  
Il ignorait la triste vérité, il avait toujours essayé de la nier depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Sirius a toujours été obsédé par la partie postérieure de Buck [je vais mourir encore une fois!]. C'est vrai, ça lui rappelait un peu une de ses anciennes conquêtes qui avait mangé une crème canari une fois. Comme Sirius avait un esprit rationnel inverse à la taille qu'il pensait si prodigieuse de son sexe en érection (faut dire que Lupin ne se plaignait pas dans le temps), il finit par se transformer en gros chien [et non, vous vous y attendiez pas hein] et sauta sur la bonne affaire. Buck, très passif, laissa le gros toutou se défouler sur son arrière-train pendant au moins 2 minutes. Comme Sirius l'avait dit auparavant, ça faisait quand même 15 ans qu'il avait pas pénétré quelqu'un et il avait besoin d'entraînement pour faire durer le plaisir en éjaculant pas tout de suite dans Buck. Et oui de l'entraînement, quand Sirius redevenu humain repensa [si si ça lui arrive] il se dit qu'il était complètement fou de se dire qu'il pourrait répéter cette action qui le dégoûtait (pas vraiment puisqu'il était quand même arrivé à terme [non il a pas accouché]). Mais bon, le soleil se couchait et il sombra dans un sommeil qui aurait pu être réparateur s'il n'avait pas rêvé qu'un troupeau d'Hippogriffes lui passait sur le corps sensuellement [si on m'avait dit un jour qu'un Hippogriffe est sensuel]. Se réveillant en sursaut, et surtout plus important avec une folle envie de se soulager, il laissa de côté les deux neurones encore connectés qu'il lui disait "non", il était dans un tel état d'excitation qu'il aurait pu retourner à Azkaban avec une pancarte, "Détraqueurs, prenez moi sauvagement" [ben dis donc, faut avoir envie!]. En résumé...[non je délire]  
  
Bref, en tant qu'être humain cette fois, il empala de sa verge Buck, qui cette fois ne semblait pas si indifférent. Si vous parlez couramment l'Hippogriffais, vous auriez pu comprendre de ses piaillements quelque chose du genre "Oh OUI!" Mais bon ça aurait pu aussi vouloir dire selon les traductions "Prends moi plus fort Sirius", les gémissements ne sont pas traduisibles. Cette fois conscient? de ce qu'il faisait et puis voulant faire durer ça le plus longtemps possible, Sirius fit son affaire pendant...45 minutes, ce qui avait l'air de largement plus satisfaire l'Hippogriffe qui suivait le rythme des va-et-vient de Sirius [Sirius Black, le Dom Juan des bêtes à plumes!]. Après le bruit caractérique de l'homme poussant son orgasme, et pas que l'homme d'ailleurs [non! si...], Buck appréciant la douce torture de Sirius, il se retira et avec un sourire béat lui donnant l'air vraiment très con [désolé mais c'est vrai, vous avez déjà vu la pub Durex?, ben c'est la même chose], il s'endormit, ayant peu de vêtements sur lui...c'est-à-dire aucun vêtement sur lui.  
  
Après un sommeil cette fois réparateur, un doux baiser le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un blond pulpeux lui faire un sourire à réveiller son pénis. Après un regard interrogateur et un "hein?" très sexy, il se décida enfin à demander qui il était [les deux neurones reprennent du service!]. "Buck". Alors Sirius déjà pas net dans son esprit crut péter le seul câble qu'il a et réussi à articuler un deuxième "hein?" toujours très sexy. Après une explication, comme quoi Buck est un Anthropomagus [merci Lychee!], c'est-à-dire, une créature magique pouvant se transformer en humain, comme Siri en chien, Siri vit enfin que Buck en tant qu'humain, de un était diablement canon, de deux était complètement nu. Bref, le Sissi déjà réceptif pour un rien depuis la prison, se retrouva avec un afflux de sang dans le bas ventre qui menaçait d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Avec un sourire coquin, Buck, en tant qu'humain, décida de soulager son amant en lui faisant? quoi?... et bien après avoir rapproché son visage de la zone réclamant toute son attention, il mit en bouche le membre érigé, taquina de sa langue le gland alors que ses mains caressaient la base du sexe. Bref, alors là le Sissi a eu le temps de dire bonjour à tous les anges du septième ciel, de gémir tout son saoul, puis une fois la sève avalée [c'est poétique non] et le nom de Buck hurlé, tous les deux s'embrassèrent langoureusement, leur langue s'enlaçant, se caressant, explorant leur bouche avide où résidait le goût de Sirius. Suivi deux "je t'aime" alors qu'ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
Le week-end à Pré-au-Lard arrivait et Harry Potter se réjouissait de pouvoir aller dans le sex-shop pour acheter des menottes à Ron. Il finit par s'acheter un fouet en plus, puis se décida à acheter un string transparent fluo dans la nuit qu'il enverrait avec une chouette de Poudlard à Severus Snape pour délirer. Bref, il se rendit après dans la caverne de Sirius où il vit son parrain se faire, dans tous les sens du terme, un blond dans le plus léger appareil, quoiqu'en y regardant à deux fois, on pouvait dire, plus lourd appareil. Après un cri de la part d'Harry qui avait bien fait de venir seul pour une fois, le couple gêné s'habilla vite fait, oui bon en bref, se couvrirent avec l'unique robe de Sirius et Harry choqué parce que Ron lui il en a pas un aussi grand finit par crier sur son parrain "t'as pas honte! et devant Buck en plus, d'ailleurs où est Buck?". Question à laquelle Buck répondit. Harry finit par se réveiller à la 56ème baffe, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le simple fait de voir un blond s'approcher de lui, lui fit l'effet d'une potion de sommeil. Après 3 évanouissements, Harry finit par comprendre que c'était pas un cauchemar et que ça servait à rien de frapper avec sa tête les pauvres parois de la caverne comme Dobby lui avait si bien appris. Mais le coup de grâce fut donné par Sirius quand il lui dit que Buck et lui comptait se marier et qu'il le voulait comme témoin.  
  
Le Survivant frappé d'une crise cardiaque mourut, Black réintégra Azkaban où un Détraqueur lui roula la pelle de sa vie et Buck se suicida au plus grand malheur de Hagrid qui l'avait toujours aimé, même s'il savait pas qu'il était Anthropomagus [???]. Ron, en hommage à son Riry, envoya le string à Severus qui l'envoya à Dumbledore qui l'envoya à Minerva qui le mit. Hermione trouva l'amour dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, le livre nouvelle édition deluxe, et Voldy s'étouffa en apprenant de quoi était mort le Survivant, achevant ainsi la guerre.   
  
FIN  
  
************  
  
Je sais c'est nul, mais quand il est tard et que vous avez promis de faire un fic complètement débile et légèrement zoophile et qu'en même temps vous avez un DM de physique à faire....Oui je sais je me cherche des excuses, pourquoi ça marche pas? mais je l'ai écrite en très peu de temps je tiens à le dire quand même. Bref laissez moi des reviews sivouplé, je vous aime bien (au fond), et j'ai besoin d'être réconfortée comme quoi il y a pire comme one-shot débile, et puis c'est pas si terrible ce qui arrive à Sirius c'est pas comme si Buck n'avait été qu'un Hippogriffe.... Je me suis bien rattrapée quand même, sinon j'aurais subi la colère de Maïkie, fidèle lectrice fan de Sissi. (et ça fait mal d'être privée de place moins chères de cinéma, je vous le dis. Maïkie je te jure, tu es plus qu'une place de ciné pour moi ne me frappe pas)  
  
Bref, REVIEWS!!! Je vous remercie fidèles lecteurs et lectrices et puis voilà, c'est tout, à la prochaine pour de folles aventures....et oui ça ne sera pas mon dernier one-shot, and my vengeance will be terrible!!  
  
Kero, qui malgré son caractère de lézard baveux vous envoie tous ses voeux de.. de quoi au fait? Bon je sais pas alors on va dire de réussite en appuyage intensive du petit bouton en bas où même les anonymes peuvent me laisser des reviews où écrire leurs impressions sans obligation d'achat, elle est pas belle la vie! Non d'accord mais c'est pas grave. Tagazok à vous!! A la prochaine. Je pense faire un SSHP (pour Elehyn! parce qu'elle en fait plein qui sont géniaux avec les deux là! Elehyn, tu es notre maîtresse à toutes dans la catégorie SSHP!) 


	2. SSHP 2

Me revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures trépidantes, vous en avez redemandé, ou peut-être pas mais bon, alors je vous en ai redonné! Bon maintenant payez moi en nature!! Non, je plaisante, je voulais dire payez moi en reviews!!! Je me ferais une joie d'y répondre dans le 3ème volet : Vous voulez quels couples? Je fais de tout, enfin, non, je fais que du slash ici! ou alors seulement du Draco/Hermione à la limite, ou du Sirius/Trelawney, mais à part ça, que des hommes virils et musclés recouverts de sueur et ... non Sac d'Os pas la camisole de force!! Pitié!! Bref, c'est parti pour un slash!  
  
Spéciale dédicace to Elehyn qui aime bien elle aussi ce couple (qui ne les aime pas tous les deux?) et encore bon anniversaire voici ton cadeau. Et puis c'est pour tout le monde cette fic, alors voilà bonne lecture:  
  
Kero, votre lézard baveux  
  
*****************  
  
2ème volet de Besoin naturel à satisfaire:  
  
SLASH!!! YOUPI! Dansons la Carioca! *oui ben non*  
  
Comment énerver et chauffer à bloc son Professeur de Potions quand on s'ennuit pendant ses cours, et plus si affinité...?  
  
Harry décida de FOUTRE LA MERDE!!!!! pendant le cours de potion [pour changer]. Voyant sa potentielle victime blonde platine [DJ] lui faire THE doigt OF THE honneur, il décida de lui faire piquer la honte tout en se faisant un petit plaisir. [NIAK!] Il prit des ingrédients au pif sur sa table puis se leva gracieusement afin de les déposer sans délicatesse dans le chaudron bouillonant de Drakychounet [comme dirait Sac d'Os]. Parce qu'en plus de toute façon il avait pas l'intention de la faire cette connerie de potion [il se rebelle le Riry en 7ème année], et puis avant que Snape ne réagisse, il prit Draco par la taille, l'attira vers lui, le pencha en arrière et lui roula la pelle de sa vie.  
  
"POTTER!!"  
  
Snape, rouge comme une pivoine, visiblement très en colère, hurla dans toute la salle, les murs tremblant au son de sa voix mélodieuse.  
  
"EN RETENUE, CE SOIR, 20 HEURES TAPANTES, DANS MON BUREAU!"  
  
"Mais pourquoi, Professeur?"  
  
"ME PRENEZ PAS POUR UN CON!"  
  
"Votre langage, Professeur"  
  
"IL VOUS EMMERDE MON LANGAGE!"  
  
"Mais, je préfèrerai que vous utilisiez votre langue d'une autre façon, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire?" dit Potter d'une voix suave  
  
"Mais!...euh..Po...POTTER! retournez à votre place!"  
  
Snape bafouillant, rouge mais pas de colère cette fois, se retouna vers le tableau noir pour écrire le reste des instructions.  
  
Harry réfléchit [si si ça lui arrive] et s'étonna que Snape n'ait pas profité de son insolence pour lui enlever des points, chose qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à faire dans d'autres circonstances. Vu la gêne de Snape, il mit au point un plan maléfique... Bon je vous le dis, il allait, pendant sa retenue, pouvoir s'amuser un peu avec son corps "euh, non verbalement pas physiquement voyons, à quoi j'ai bien pu penser [il s'enfonce], c'est pas comme si ces divines mains m'appelaient ardamment à chaque cours... mais qu'est ce que je raconte!" Bref, en s'efforçant de ne pas mater l'arrière train si accueillant de son Professeur, et en se persuadant que non, il n'était pas attiré par lui mais que ces hormones lui jouaient un tour, (elles aiment bien faire ça), il se mit quand même à mater son Prof effrontément sans vergogne. Bon, si, il avait honte mais enfin c'est pas comme s'il matait la Parkynson, chez Snape, c'était intéressant. 'Riry à quoi tu penses?! Tu fantasmes les yeux ouverts sur ton Prof, alors qu'il te déteste, pas bien!'. Détester est un bien grand mot....  
  
20 heures, l'heure de l'humiliation de Snape par des paroles suaves et des gestes suggestifs, 'Comment ça gestes suggestifs? Mais non voyons!'. [il a du mal quand même]. Harry rentra dans le bureau de son Prof qui était assis à son bureau, les bras croisés, se balançant en arrière.  
  
"Potter, vous êtes en retard!"  
  
"Alors là vous exagérez, pour une minute de retard! C'est pas comme si je vous avais poser un lapin quand même, je suis venu à votre invitation."  
  
"Potter, ne prenez pas vos désirs pour des réalités"  
  
"Pourtant, j'aimerai bien"  
  
"Potter, vous faites votre crise d'adolescence un peu tard, je trouve"  
  
"Je dirais plutôt que vous, vu la teinte gryffondoresque que vous aviez prise en cours, vous l'avez toujours pas faite"  
  
"De quoi me parlez vous Potter?"  
  
"Prenez un miroir, vous recommencez"  
  
"Potter!"  
  
Snape faillit tomber en arrière de sa chaise et se rattrapa au bureau.  
  
"Non, Harry"  
  
"Non, le Potter me suffit, je n'aimerai pas devoir prononcer votre prénom"  
  
"Pourquoi donc Severus?"  
  
"Je suis un de vos Professeurs, ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom!"  
  
Il reprenait la couleur rouge d'antan, c'est à dire de il y a peine quelques heures en fait  
  
"Liberté d'expression"  
  
"Je suppose aussi que vous appelez le Proviseur par son petit nom"  
  
"Ah, non, il est bien moins séduisant"  
  
"POTTER, vous n'êtes pas là pour discuter, mais pour une retenue!"  
  
"Punissez moi!"  
  
"Finalement, peut-être que Rusard vous prendra en retenue, si vous lui faites des propositions si tentantes"  
  
"Vous êtes tenté?"  
  
"ça dépend le type de punition que vous souhaitez Potter"  
  
"Je suis sur que vous avez une imagination débordante, Professeur"  
  
"Bonne supposition, bon maintenant je pense que j'ai trouvé un cobaye pour mes expériences, j'ai quelques potions qui n'ont pas encore été testées si vous voulez toujours être puni"  
  
"Gloup!"  
  
"Alors, vous avez perdu votre langue Potter?"  
  
"Non, je sais très bien m'en servir, vous voulez une démonstration?"  
  
"Potter, vous allez arrêter avec ces insinuations!"  
  
"Vous là voulez cette démonstration? Parce que j'aimerai savoir si vous êtes aussi doué pour les sarcasmes que pour les baisers"  
  
BOUM! Snape tomba de sa chaise, le feu aux joues. Harry en gentleman lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Snape l'agrippa et tous les deux finirent par terre, Harry sur son Professeur 'Mais c'est qu'il est comfortable, et puis j'avais pas vu qu'il avait de si jolis yeux, mais Harry à quoi tu penses! Bon d'accord, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me nier la vérité, j'en veux à son corps! Depuis que je l'ai vu peu habillé à l'infirmerie, comment ça ça se fait pas de mater? Ben quoi c'est pas ma faute si Neville avait fait exploser sa potion et que Snape a hérité d'une brulûre au torse à cause de ça. C'est décidé, je le veux, et puis je suis sur qu'il me veut. Severus, prends moi sauvagemment, j'attends que ça!' [moi aussi!]  
  
"Alors, Professeur, je vous imaginais pas si entreprenant"  
  
"Potter! Arrêtez de me chercher, vous allez finir par me trouver"  
  
"Mais je n'attends que ça!"  
  
"Potter, ça suffit levez vous!"  
  
"Non, je suis très bien ici"  
  
"Mais pas moi"  
  
"J'en étais sur, vous êtes du genre dominateur"  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
"Non, Harry, ça te ferais mal de m'appeler par mon prénom, rien qu'un fois Sev"  
  
"Si vous voulez ce genre de conversation, allez donc voir Malfoy, je suis certain qu'après votre 'démonstration' de ce matin, il vous prendra sans broncher"  
  
"C'est donc ça, vous seriez pas un peu jaloux?"  
  
"Potter, je dois vous rappeler que j'ai l'âge de votre père?"  
  
"ça me gène pas"  
  
"Je crois qu'il devient nécessaire de vous envoyez à l'infirmerie. Il est clair que vous êtes devenu fou"  
  
Sur ce, il poussa Harry et se remit aussi dignement qu'il le pouvait debout. Il prit Harry par le bras, pour le faire sortir de son bureau..mais erreur phénoménale, Harry, lui, en profita pour se serrer contre son Professeur et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Snape le repoussa et le regarda d'un air qui voulait dire : "!" .   
  
"Potter, dehors tout de suite!"  
  
"S'il vous plaît?"  
  
"S'il vous plaît quoi?"  
  
"ça!"  
  
Il l'embrassa tout en lui maintenant la nuque afin qu'il ne se dérobe pas cette fois. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son Professeur qui laissa s'échapper un léger gémissement, profitant de l'occasion, Harry glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son, oh combien sensuel, Maître des Potions. Reprenant ses esprits, Snape l'éjecta d'un coup et rougissant sorti de son bureau. Puis rentrant de nouveau, il dit  
  
"Je suis chez moi, c'est à vous de sortir Potter"  
  
"Mais je ne veux pas sortir"  
  
"Pourquoi est-ce que vous me faites ça?"  
  
"Parce que je vous veux"  
  
"Je n'y crois pas"  
  
"Vous croyez quoi alors?"  
  
"Que c'est un de vos tours de Gryffondor dégénéré pour achever de me rendre fou"  
  
"J'aimerai bien vous rendre fou, mais de moi"  
  
"Etes vous saoul Potter?"  
  
"Jamais été plus sobre"  
  
"Vous ne touchez quand même pas à la drogue?"  
  
"Question drogue, tu me suffis"  
  
"Potter!"  
  
"Donnez moi du véritasérum si vous doutez de ma bonne foi, et puis un gryffondor ne vous ferait jamais ça, c'est plutôt digne d'un serpentard"  
  
"Du véritasérum? bonne idée"  
  
"..."  
  
"Vous l'avaleriez vraiment sans histoire Potter?"  
  
"Si ça peut t'aider à comprendre que j'ai vraiment envie de toi et de ton corps de rêve"  
  
Snape, ferma la porte à clé, mit un sort de protection, puis entraîna Harry dans sa chambre, qu'il ferma aussi.  
  
"Toujours autant envie de moi, Potter"  
  
"Toujours"  
  
Ellipse de temps... [non ne me lyncher pas! d'accord je continue!]. Harry commença à déboutonner le col de Severus qui avait en moins de deux mis Harry torse nu 'je l'avais dit qu'il était doué de ses mains!'. Il l'embrassa sans se dérober [pour un fois] et joua avec sa langue. 'Oh putain! s'il fait le reste aussi bien qu'il embrasse, je m'inscris pour tous les soirs!'. Les mains de l'homme atteignirent le bord du pantalon qu'il déboutonna et envoya valser avec chaussures, chemises, etc...Harry était frustré de se retrouver presque nu alors que Severus avait encore trop de vêtements, il lui mordit alors la nuque.   
  
"Potter?!"  
  
"Non, Harry, je dois te le dire combien de fois?"  
  
"Harry"  
  
Il se mit torse nu puis poussant le jeune homme sur le lit, se mit sur lui et commença à le dévorer de baisers [je trouve ça poétique, non?]  
  
"Severus, tu es encore trop habillé"  
  
"Et alors? tu as quelque chose de prévu cette nuit?"  
  
"Tu veux dire à part t'enlever tes vêtements qui me rendent fou!!!"  
  
"Si telle est ton envie, alors vas-y, déshabille moi"  
  
"Ouiii!"  
  
Bref, [comment ça vous en voulez pas de mes brefs?, bon d'accord], Harry envoya valser le reste de vêtements de son Sevy d'amour. Par le reste de ces vêtements, je veux dire, tout! tout! tout! Nu de chez nu! C'est au tour de Severus d'être frustré puisqu'Harry a encore son boxer saillant, lui. Avec un petit grognement, il reprit le dessus de la situation puis entre des baisers sulfureux, enleva le boxer de son Riry. Et voilà, nus tous les deux, ils s'attisèrent l'un l'autre, embrasant chaque atome de [carbone 12] leur corps. Après l'avoir préparé, Severus s'enfonça en lui et lui fit atteindre la jouillance par ses va-et-vients et ces coups de boutoir. Repus pour les deux minutes suivantes, ils s'enlaçèrent et Harry se mit à caresser tendrement le dos musclé de son amant tout en lui reprenant ses lèvres.  
  
"Alohomora".....  
  
Harry et son Severus s'était endormis après de longues joutes [c'est imagé non?] et ne se doutaient pas que, Ulysse reviens!![pas la camisole, j'arrête promis!], non qu'ils allaient être pris sur le fait. Mais quel fait, ils dorment? Oui bon ben en fait, pris sur le fait de partager nus le même lit et en plus ils sont très très proches l'un de l'autre, bon d'accord, scotchés l'un à l'autre.   
  
"AAaAaaARgh! Severus!"  
  
Réveillés en sursaut par... Lucius Malfoy et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom--nommé-Voldemort qui s'étaient évanouis à cause du choc de cette vue, Harry et Severus se regardèrent surpris et Harry, profitant de l'occasion, envoya un Avada Kedavra sur Voldy Chéri qui en mourut [c'est un peu normal c'est le but de cette formule] Quant à Lucius Malfoy, comme il s'entend bien avec Severus, le Riry, il l'a épargné et puis après avoir repris connaissance et vu que Lord Voldy n'avait pas survécu, il serra la main à Harry et à Severus tout en pleurant et en leur disant   
  
"Merci! Merci! Vous n'osez pas imaginer ce que vous avez fait pour moi! Je me ferais plus jamais violer! Merci, merci!"  
  
Puis reprenant son air hautain et snob, et renifflant un bon coup, il ajouta  
  
"Je suppose que je suis invité au mariage quand même?"  
  
Echange de regard Severus/Harry.  
  
"Bien sur Lucius, mais si tu pouvais nous laisser un moment, histoire qu'on dorme un peu cette nuit et qu'on...parle de tout ça"  
  
"Oh, bien sur. Draco sera votre témoin, je suppose?"  
  
"Lulu!"  
  
"Oui je pars, c'est bon, je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Albus, je pense que vous allez devoir vous habiller"  
  
Regard déçu de Harry qui aurait bien voulu...parler avec Severus. Lucius sortant de la chambre de Snape, ce dernier s'habilla  
  
"Oh ben non, j'aimais bien la vue!"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Tu as retenu mon prénom"  
  
"Allez, viens, on va devoir supporter la gloire d'avoir pris par surprise Lord Voldy par la technique du tu t'y attendais pas à celle-là"  
  
"Un dernier bisou pour la route?"  
  
"Mouai, mais pas trop long"  
  
"Oh, juste quelques minutes"  
  
"Mmmm"  
  
"Severus, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère"  
  
"SI! dehors, venez nous chercher plus tard Albus"  
  
"Au fait, je suis invité au mariage moi aussi?"  
  
"Si vous continuez à nous interrompre, il y en aura pas!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Sev, tu te rends compte que ça veut dire que tu es d'accord pour m'épouser?"  
  
"Je t'aime petit con"  
  
"Idem"  
  
Severus prit Harry pour un autre baiser passionné, et Dumbledore décida de partir, parce que comment dire?...Les vêtements qu'avaient enfilés les tourtereaux commençaient à se faire la malle...  
  
FIN  
  
*****************************  
  
Voilà, la fin est nulle, mais je suis fatiguée, vachement beaucoup, et mon esprit est ailleurs [reviens, reviens!]  
  
Bref, en espérant que ça vous a plu  
  
A la prochaine, envoyez moi des reviews!Sinon je continue pas à écrire et le 3ème volet promet d'être intéressant 


	3. Interlude 1

Fic de Sissi vivant pour Maïkie le chinchilla perdu, écrit en collaboration avec elle même. A lala on est franchement tordues quand même. Interlude de Besoin Naturel à satisfaire : la connerie qui suit Maïkie et Kero, le chinchilla perdu contre la lézard fou  
  
- - - -  
  
Poudlard, ton univers impitoyable !  
  
Dans la cabane hurlante  
« OOUuuuuhhhh » [quelle inspiration]  
« Remus ta gueule c'est pas la pleine lune aujourd'hui alors rhabille toi et chut je veux regarder le match de Quidditch en Eurovision » [youpi un alcoolique devant la télé]  
« Sirius, tu fais plus attention à moi ces derniers temps , je me sens négligé »  
« Et alors ? »  
« Tout est fini entre nous, je rentre à Poudlard ! Et j'irai me consoler dans les bras mâles et virils de Severus, parce que lui c'est un vrai homme pas une vieille loque avachie devant la télé »  
« Remus, mon bébé, comme à chaque fois tu finiras par revenir quand tu te rappelleras que Severus est bi et est avec Karkaroff »  
« Non, ils ont rompu alors j'ai ma chance, adieu Siri »  
  
A Poudlard, dans les appartements de Severus mon roudoudou en sucre [marque déposée de Lychee]  
« Severus, alors beau brun comment tu vas ? »  
« Remus, me draguerais-tu ? »  
« Moi, non... »  
« Alors pourquoi tu t'es mis sur mes genoux ? T'as passé l'âge du hu dada » [quelle éloquence mon Sevy]  
« Oh, Severus je l'avoue, je me livre à du harcèlement sexuel »  
« Mais fallait le dire plus tôt, je suis totalement consentant mon petit loup garou ! »  
« Oh Severus »  
« Oh Remus » Gros câlin parce que je le vaux bien .  
  
Dans le bureau de Dumbledore  
« et un bonbon pour moi, et un bonbon pour moi, et un autre bonbon pour moi, et rien pour Fumseck... »  
  
Dans la salle de Potions  
« oh Draco »  
« oh Potter »  
« mais tu peux pas m'appeler par mon prénom pour une fois ? »  
« euh... tu sais, fantasmer sur son ennemi, ça veut pas dire relation stable et durable »  
« ah, il y a que mon cul qui t'intéresse ! puisque c'est comme ça, c'est fini, sale petite garce »  
« mais, enfin... »  
  
Dans la Salle à Demande  
« oh Ginny »  
« Oh, Pansy »  
« Mais non, Hermione, me dis pas que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre pendant qu'on... fait... ça »  
« Oh Hermione je suis désolée... je suppose que tout est fini entre nous ? »  
« oui Salope ! J'aurais du rester avec tes frères à faire un truc à 74 »  
  
Dans la cabane d'Hagrid  
« Norbert me manque, sniff ! »  
  
Dans la Forêt Interdite  
« Hermy ! Triste, moi seul »  
  
Au Terrier  
« Oh Ron ! »  
« Oh Fred ! »  
« non George ! »  
« m 'en fous vous êtes là tous les deux ! »  
  
En Roumanie  
« Vodka ! »  
  
Au Manoir Malfoy  
« Lucius, bien qu'on soit ennemi juré, Remus m'a quitté, je suis seul, et en manque d'amour... »  
« Oh, mais Sirius, tu sais bien que la porte de ma chambre est toujours ouverte pour toi. Narcissa est parti avec Bellatrix et du coup je suis seul pendant 1 semaine »  
« une semaine de folie ? »  
« mais oui ! »  
« merci mon Lulu d'amour ! »  
« Ouais ben le surnom bof »  
« merci mon maître vénéré roi du SM »  
« Beaucoup mieux »  
  
Au ministère de la Magie  
« Frappe moi plus fort ! » [ ?]  
« Oui premier ministre »  
« Encore ! » [ ? ? ? ?]  
« oui maître »  
« Ouiiiiiiiiiii »  
  
Zorro arrive ! [ ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ça devient n'importe quoi cette fic]  
  
Au Manoir Malfoy  
« Sirius comment as-tu pu aller avec lui ! »  
« Remus qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »  
« ben Sev et moi on voulait un truc à trois avec Lucius alors on s'est dit... »  
« Et à 4 ça vous dit ? »  
« LUCIUS ! »  
« Ben quoi ? »  
« D'ACCORD ! »  
  
Dans la cachette de Voldy [spécial dédicace à Elehyn]  
« Ducky tu es le seul à me comprendre, tu es le seul véritable amour de ma vie ! »  
  
THE HAND - - - -  
  
C'est puissamment con, mais bon ça a été écrit en une demi-heure, même pas alors... et puis sous l'influence d'une bonne dose de glaces au citron . APPUYEZ SUR LE BOUTON GO ! APPUYEZ SUR LE BOUTON GO ! APPUYEZ SUR LE BOUTON GO ! APPUYEZ SUR LE BOUTON GO ! APPUYEZ SUR LE BOUTON GO ! APPUYEZ SUR LE BOUTON GO !APPUYEZ SUR LE BOUTON GO ! Vive le copier-coller. Bon vous avez compris le message ? Le troisième volet est pour bientôt [mais c'est quand bientôt ? dans une galaxie lointaine, pas si lointaine que ça] 


	4. DMVCGG 3

Bon, et ben, je fais celle là juste parce que Sac d'Os m'a demandé parce que franchement, j'aurais jamais pensé à ça. Pour utiliser ces termes, en gros elle veut une, je cite "partouse serpendaresque". Mais bon, alors, c'est un slash, enfin des, plusieurs en un mais bon.  
  
Kero, le lézard fou (Naheulbeuk en force)

--------------  
  
3ème volet de Besoin naturel à satisfaire  
  
Comment réagirent Draco et les autres Serpentards mâles à la potion illicite créée par erreur par Neville, qui les avait atteints?  
  
'Neville a encore, et encore raté sa potion et d'après Snape, qui en voyant la couleur rose fushia qu'elle avait prise a pété un fou rire incontrôlable,(ça fait peur d'ailleurs), on est parti pour bien s'amuser. Il fallait qu'elle m'asperge, franchement, ça a été sur tous les Serpentards d'ailleurs, bien sur les Gryffondors ont été épargnés, à croire que Snape fait des folies avec certains d'entre eux. S'il croît que je le sais pas, je trouve étrange qu'il donne des retenues tout le temps à Potter et que le lendemain ils aient tous les deux des grands sourires béats. Enfin bon'  
  
Draco, sans ses deux gorilles pour une fois, 'c'est vrai ça, ils sont où les deux là? Auteur(e) répond!', mais euh, tu verras bien Draco et arrête de m'interrompre s'il te plaît, c'est ma fic, tu n'es qu'un pion ici, alors tu la fermes. '...' voilà merci. Donc, je disais...je disais quoi encore? Ah oui, donc Draco se rendait dans sa Salle Commune de purs Serpentards où Pansy ne l'attendait pas pour une fois, occupée avec Millicent, mais bon c'est pas un slash féminin ici, donc il allait dans sa Salle Commune, et vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir dans toute sa vie, et qui lui donnait la nausée rien que d'y penser [McDo, rien que s'y penser ça fait gerber]. Attention, il vit.....je vous ai prévénu(e)s, il faut avoir le coeur bien accroché.....vous êtes prêts?...il vit : Crabbe et Goyle se...comment dire? mettre la main au panier, et celui de l'autre pas le leur. Les métaphores me sauveront-elles indéfiniment?  
  
Draco frisa l'arrêt cardiaque, [et non Sac d'OS t'as pas le droit de lui faire du bouche à bouche snif], et alors ne sachant pas pourquoi, une force inconnue lui bousilla le cerveau côté réflexion et le renforca côté instinct de bête en manque d'amour, puis il vit que derrière lui, un Serpentard lui mit la main au cul. Normalement, il aurait du être choqué, mais non, il ne réagit même pas et laissa Marcus Flint, qui s'était refait faire les dents,[je suis pas si sadique avec Draco quand même], le peloter sans broncher.  
  
Ne comprenant plus rien à la vie, avec devant lui : deux gorées en train de se donner du plaisir, à sa gauche : deux gars de sa promo se roulant une pelle, à sa droite : un gars qui avait glissé sa main dans son pantalon en regardant les deux gorées, et enfin derrière lui: Marcus qui lui faisait un suçon de la taille de l'Ecosse sur la nuque, Draco décida de participer à la folie, et se retourna pour embrasser fougueusement le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de sa promo [et oui, il faut dire que Marcus a beaucoup repiquer de classes, mais bon Draco aime bien les repiquants].  
  
Alors, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, une idée perverse, vicieuse, obscène, interdite au moins de, au moins, 17 ans, parce qu'ils ont 17 ans alors voilà, c'est interdit au moins de 17 ans. Cette idée est une idée qui fut acceptée par tout le monde dans la salle commune. C'est à dire tous les hommes virils (ou pas) de sa classe. La Salle Commune des Serpentards fut insonorisée et bloquée pour éviter que de pauvres et chastes premières années soient traumatisés à vie [ad vitam eternam usque ad mortem] en posant leurs yeux innocents sur l'orgie qui allait prendre vie.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans les appartements de Severus Snape, maître des Potions des plus sensuels, l'homme enfermé chez lui avec un écran TV couleur 16/9ème et un paquet de pop corn, un éclat de rire retentit. Il avait mis une caméra dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards et voyaient en temps réel ce qui s'y passait [voyeur!]. Il savait bien sur quelle potion avait provoquée cela et combien de temps elle durait, mais il n'allait pas dire à ces élèves d'éviter de se rencontrer parce qu'ils risquent d'un regard d'avoir envie d'une nuit de débauche. Non. Il préférait enregistrer ce qui se passait pour faire moyen de pression sur les parents au cas où, et puis ça lui faisait un porno à petit budget. Au bout d'un moment, Severus s'ennuyait, il avait fini ses pop corn, il voyait pas grand chose d'intéressant et son Riry lui manquait : il faut dire qu'à part des séances de bécotage il se passait pas grand chose, quand soudain...ah non, je pensais...Il n'y avait rien à dire comme porno, ça valait rien du tout pour l'instant...  
  
Draco commençait à s'ennuyer lui aussi, pas assez d'action à son goût, il prit alors le gars le plus mignon de sa classe, à part lui, et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour plus de sport.  
  
Crabbe et Goyle avaient été ceux qui avait été le plus imprégné de la potion, donc ceux qui faisaient les choses les plus osés.  
  
De son côté, Severus, voyant que c'était les deux-là qui allaient faire le plus de choses, s'enfuit et rejoignit la Salle à Demande après avoir envoyé un hibou à un certain Gryffondor.  
  
Bref, à la base, je suis censée faire que sur Crabbe et Goyle, donc je disais que de leur côté ça promettait. Crabbe se fit...faire sa fête par Goyle et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à...se fondre en lui : POF disparu l'effet de la potion! [quelle éloquence. merci je sais]  
  
Bref, ils s'arrêtèrent net dans leur action, se retirèrent vivement pour aller vomir le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Tout le monde dans la Salle Commune en fit autant. Les langues partirent de l'endroit où elles étaient, autre que leur propre bouche. Et les mains partirent de l'endroit qu'elles tripotaient. Les Serpentards n'osaient plus se regarder, sachant qu'ils avaient faits quelque chose avec chacun d'entre eux. Ils partirent tous dans leur lit respectif et ne se jetèrent même pas un regard.   
  
Par contre dans la chambre des préfets, un certain blond continuait de se donner du plaisir avec son compagnon qui ne disait pas non......  
  
FIN

--------------------------  
C'est nul à chier, je sais mais question inspiration, j'étais pas vraiment inspirée. Faut dire que Sac d'Os m'avait mise au défi de faire un slash Crabbe/Goyle, mais il n'y a pas à dire il y a pas moyen de décrire ce qu'ils font sans vomir, alors voilà c'est tout  
  
Kero...


	5. LMAW 4

Bon un quatrième volet. Je fais donc à la demande de Lola Reeds un Lucius/Arthur! Kero, la salamandre perverse sur les bords (seulement les bords?)  
  
Et voici le quatrième volet dans la catégorie Besoin naturel à satisfaire :  
  
Comment faire quand vous êtes la coqueluche de tous les Serpentards et que vous vous faites chier?  
  
Lucius Malefoy, 1m85 pour 70kg de muscles, blond platine aux cheveux longs, yeux bleu-gris très électrisant... Bref, beau gosse par excellence, Lucius Malefoy s'ennuyait. Après avoir passer en revue les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, c'est-à-dire ridiculiser les Gryffis, s'envoyer en l'air..., décida de mixer les deux, c'est à dire s'envoyer en l'air avec un Gryffi afin de l'humilier. Fier de son idée, il se mit à chercher un Gryffi. De préférence de sa promo, parce qu'il allait pas les prendre au berceau quand même: rien que d'imaginer James Potter nu, il faillit en vomir, il ne voyait pas ce que lui trouvait Severus, par contre Sirius Black? ou Remus Lupin... ça allait ça encore... Mais bon. Donc après des 'trop gros, trop mince, trop petit, trop grand, trop dominateur, trop passif, trop...' bref, il ne trouvait personne pour satisfaire ses envies. C'est bête quand même, il regarda donc les filles à tout hasard, ah les joies de la bisexualité, c'est bien pratique des fois quand même.  
Après trois heures de recherche, il ne trouvait toujours rien, il allait commencer à se dire que finalement plus jeunes, ça irait, et puis avec un peu de chance il pourrait peut-être les dépuceler, alors là ce serait l'humiliation suprême. Quoi que se faire dépuceler par Lucius Malefoy c'était un honneur quand même. C'est alors que quelqu'un le bouscula, il allait lui répondre de sa voix froide et métallique que le maladroit aille se faire enculer lorsqu'il vit LA cible. La personne avec qui il pourra s'envoyer en l'air et définitivement l'humilier puisque cette personne était censée être hétéro pure et dure et surtout déjà casée.  
"Désolé Malefoy"  
"Faudra être plus gentil que ça pour que je te pardonne"  
"Tu peux courir" Mouais, ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi facile que ça de le mettre dans son lit, ou contre un mur, de toute façon aucune importance, ce n'était qu'un minable petit coup, en plus il était sur qu'aucun homme ne lui avait mis la main dessus, ou plutôt ne l'avait pénétré profondément, et là Lucius prit un sourire sadique et pervers, oui bonne idée...  
  
"Bonjour Weasley, bonne journée?"  
"ça l'était quand tu étais loin de moi"  
"Tu dis ça maintenant mais tu ne le penses pas voyons"  
"Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?"  
"Arrête de rougir Weasley, voyons, tu serais pas le premier Gryffondor de toute façon"  
"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles"  
"Voyons, si je me souviens bien, il y a même eu une certaine Molly, je ne sais plus qui, bof, moyen, pas terrible les Gryffis."  
"Quoi! Pourriture tu as touché à Molly!"  
"Oh allez, pourquoi ça t'intéresserait? Tu n'es quand même pas avec elle?"  
"Si, justement"  
"Oh, c'est bête alors, depuis pas longtemps alors?"  
"Deux ans"  
"Ah, ben c'était pas il y a deux ans, je peux te l'assurer... tu veux te venger?"  
"Je veux plutôt te tuer"  
"C'est bête, j'aurais pu à la limite t'aider" Il fit mine de partir, sachant très bien que Weasley allait...  
"Attends! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?"  
"Lui rendre la pareille?"  
"C'est-à-dire"  
"Je te pensais plus rapide quand même" Il sourit de son air toujours hautain quand Weasley se mit à rougir, ses cheveux s'assortissant parfaitement à sa nouvelle teinte  
"Finalement, tu m'as l'air d'avoir compris. Je te laisse réfléchir"  
"Malefoy?"  
"Quoi?"  
"Pourquoi tu m'aiderais à me venger?"  
"Je m'ennuie" Sur ce, il partit voir si Narcissa avait enfin réussi à mettre Bellatrix dans son lit.  
Définitivement non, Narcissa échouait lamentablement, elle allait perdre son pari, et il pourrait enfin la voir avec une perruque brune. Il lisait tranquillement le Kama Sutra dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, quand Weasley apparut  
"Malefoy, faut qu'on parle"  
"Maintenant? Je suis assez occupé... sauf si je peux appliquer ce que je lis"  
"Tu lis quoi?"  
"La seule chose moldue intéressante en ce bas monde" Il lui lança le bouquin et retourna dans sa chambre de préfet  
"Si tu veux t'instruire, viens à 22h00 heures dans ma chambre... et ne sois pas en retard"  
  
FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE! Non je déconne  
  
Lucius, dans sa merveilleuse chambre de préfet, qu'on peut aussi appeler Baisodrome, ou lupanar, comme vous voulez, attendait, parce que bien sur, il était sur qu'Arthur viendrait. Franchement qui pouvait résister à la fabuleuse attraction qu'il exerçait sur la gente masculine et féminine? Les avantages du pourcentage vélane. A 22h01, il commença à se dire que finalement il ne viendrait peut-être pas. Légèrement déçu, Lucius allait finir par aller à la bibliothèque pour voir s'il n'y avait pas en double l'ouvrage qu'il lisait dans la réserve. Ouvrant la porte, il vit un Arthur rougissant qui entra timidement  
"Tu as donc fini par venir"  
"Il faut croire"  
"Tu es décidé?"  
"..."  
"Tu peux toujours partir si tu n'as pas le cran d'affronter ton choix"  
"Non, je reste"  
"Certain?"  
"Oui"  
"Bien" Lucius ferma alors la porte et même un Alohomora ne pourrait pas l'ouvrir. Puis d'un sort de Désarmement il prit la baguette d'Arthur et la plaça dans un tiroir fermé à clef  
"Qu'est ce que tu..." La phrase d'Arthur fut interrompue par les lèvres de Lucius, et surtout par sa langue qui venait de prendre possession de sa bouche, lui faisant pousser un gémissement de surprise. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, Lucius Malefoy, son ennemi juré, venait de l'embrasser, rectification était encore en train de l'embrasser, et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il commençait à douter, puis se fit une raison, Molly l'avait trompé, il pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille, que se soit avec Lucius Malefoy importait peu en fin de compte. Sauf que Lucius dégageait vraiment une sorte d'aura, et qu'il était désirable. Lucius délaissa les lèvres de Weasley pour commencer à le narguer  
"Alors? Toujours aussi décidé?" Après le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, Arthur, qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, ne pouvait définitivement plus reculer. Il hocha alors simplement la tête pour lui dire que oui et se laissa faire. D'une main experte, Lucius déboutonna peu à peu sa chemise tout en caressant et léchant la peau qu'il découvrait alors. Puis il lui enleva brusquement et le poussa sur le lit. S'installant sur lui, il sourit en remarquant l'état intéressant du Gryffondor, finalement le traîner dans son lit n'avait pas été si difficile. Hésitante, les mains du roux se posèrent sur la chemise de Lucius et commencèrent à lui ôter délicatement. S'amusant au dépend d'Arthur, le Serpentard se décala légèrement, se frottant alors contre l'entrejambe de l'autre qui gémit doucement. Désireux de se faire supplier, il commença à titiller les tétons du roux de ses lèvres, une main enlevant sa ceinture et l'autre commençant déjà à déboutonner son pantalon. Il lui enleva tout ce bazar, découvrant alors une érection très peu discrète. Sa langue traçant des arabesques sur son torse, il attendait, alternant baisers et suçons, tout en descendant imperceptiblement de plus en plus bas. Ecoutant les soupirs et les gémissements lui parvenant alors qu'il s'approchait du membre douloureux, il s'apprêta à le prendre en bouche, quand il remonta pour embrasser le roux frustré à un plus haut point et n'en pouvant plus. Puis d'une main, il caressa le membre érigé lentement avant de s'insinuer à un tout autre endroit où il procura un léger massage à l'anneau de chair pour le détendre, puis il enfonça un doigt en lui, continuant à l'embrasser pour attirer ailleurs son attention, ne disant rien quant aux ongles qui s'enfonçait dans son dos et aux larmes de douleur qu'il pouvait sentir couler sur leurs lèvres. Détendant encore plus l'entrée de l'intimité, il y mit un deuxième doigt, puis commença à les bouger cherchant un endroit bien particulier, qu'il trouva quand le roux se cambra légèrement, gémissant contre sa bouche. Il entama alors des mouvements de va-et-vient qu'il arrêta brusquement, faisant encore et toujours gémir l'autre, mais de frustration. Puis se penchant sur lui, il attrapa entre ses lèvres le lobe de l'oreille et demanda alors  
"Demande-moi gentiment.. Qu'est ce que tu veux?"  
"Prends-moi... je n'en peux plus" Positionnant son gland gorgé de désir devant l'anus après avoir légèrement surélevé le roux, il recommença, tout en le frôlant  
"Je suis sur que tu peux faire mieux"  
"Je t'en supplie... arrête de me torturer par piti"  
"je pense que ça suffira" Il le pénétra alors doucement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion ou plutôt, le faisant enrager par la lenteur avec laquelle il allait en lui à la rencontre de sa prostate. Le Gryffondor commença à bouger pour mieux sentir le sexe dur du blond qui bloqua alors ses mouvements en clouant ses hanches au matelas. Puis Lucius se retira presque entièrement pour mieux le reprendre, changeant d'inclinaison, atteignant à chaque coup la prostate, faisant gémir sourdement le roux qui se laissait aller complètement. Puis les coups se firent de plus en plus rapprochés, de plus en plus violent. Le Serpentard glissa alors une main entre leur deux corps, saisissant le pénis du roux dont s'échappaient déjà quelques gouttes de sperme, et exerçant des mouvements en mesure. Les cris et gémissements du Gryffondor achevaient le blond qui jouit dans cette chair accueillante qui se contracta alors que la petite mort s'emparait de l'autre.  
Reprenant leur esprit, Lucius dit d'un air hautain  
"Bon, tu peux partir maintenant"  
"Pourquoi?"  
"Pourquoi quoi?"  
"Pourquoi je dois partir maintenant?"  
"Oh, comme c'est mignon, maintenant que je t'ai dépucelé, tu veux rester! Et ben non. Dégage de mon lit"  
"T'es vraiment un enfoir"  
"Tu voulais te venger, non?"  
"Oui"  
"Ben c'est fait, alors rhabille-toi et fous-moi le camp d'ici" Alors qu'il finissait de s'habiller, Lucius sortit la baguette du tiroir, vêtu uniquement d'un drap. Weasley n'y pensant plus, ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Il allait la fermer derrière lui quand Lucius l'arrêta  
"Tu n'as rien oublié?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Ta baguette"  
"Oh, c'est vrai"  
"Au fait, je me suis jamais tapé ta Molly, au revoir" Sur ce, il claqua la porte et s'enferma, laissant un Arthur fou de rage et impuissant [il va quand même pas frapper la pauvre porte]. Lucius était mort de rire, et alla prendre une bonne douche après avoir nettoyé les draps d'un sort.  
  
Le jour suivant, Lucius fier de son action de salaud, alla voir une petite Gryffi du nom de Molly, pour lui raconter que son "chéri" l'avait trompé, et qui plus est, avec UN Serpentard. Refusant de le croire, il insista, et lui donna une fiole de Veritaserum préparée par Severus Snape [et oui, il est déjà super doué!], qu'elle alla tester sur son "chéri". Pleinement satisfait par l'approche de la gifle que se prit Weasley, il alla chercher une autre occupation. Au fait, Remus Lupin était-il encore vierge? ...  
  
FIN! ---------------

C'est le plus long lemon que j'ai jamais fait, bon, alors à la demande de Lola Reeds pour le couple et à la demande de Lily Evans/Potter pour un lemon plus détaillé. Mais bon, je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite, j'aime bien l'idée de départ. Bon, alors au prochain épisode normalement un interlude, puis ensuite, je commence les couples bizarres qu'on m'a proposés (merci Maxence). Je les ferais tous! (c'est pas une raison pour m'en mettre de trop non plus). Enfin quand je dis tous... je sais pas vraiment comment faire pour un Fumseck/Sirius, alors j'abandonne, désolé Cup of Tea, mais franchement! encore peut-être que je ferais un Fumseck/Hedwige... si je fais ça, ce sera en plus dans un one shot où il y aura un autre couple parce que tout un one shot sur ça, je sais pas si c'est possible.

Voilà à la prochaine . Merci pour les reviews ça fait plaisir

Kero (P.S. : je ferais peut-être de nouveau un SSHP! je suis incorrigible je sais)... il est pas dans cette section mais j'en ai fait un !


	6. Interlude 2

Attention, voici l'Interlude 2! Maïkie le chinchilla perdue et retrouvée, et Kero, la grenouille aux tendances sadomasochistes, sont de retour!! Bref, c'est parti!

------------------------  
  
PAGE DE PUB  
  
Snape dans sa douche, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps de rêve

Voix Off: "vous voulez faire quelque chose d'excitant ce soir? Lavez lui les cheveux avec Herbalessences!

Snape: "Oh oui!"

Draco arrive dans les appartements de Severus Snape, et le voyant ainsi, une idée fait tilt dans son esprit!

Draco : "Je voudrais le même shampoing que lui!"  
  
Herbalessence   
--

"Lulu!!!!! Mais, où il est Lulu?"

V.O. : "Grattez Lulu est un jeu Poudlard (copyright)"  
  
Dédé, jeu à gratter   
--

Lupinou : "Mamour!"

Deux personnes se relèvent du lit

Sirius : "Ciel, mon mari! Cache toi Sevy!"

Sevy: "Je voudrais bien mais où?"

D'un coup de baguette magique "Gringottus armadius!", une armoire apparaît!

Sevy: "Quelle originalité Siri!"

Siri: "Pas le temps pour les sarcasmes!"

Lupinou: "Mamour!"

Siri : "Oui, mon Lupinou d'amour?"

V.O. : "Gringotts, tous ce dont vous avez besoin en un temps record!"  
  
Caisse d'épargne   
--

V.O. "Les cours vous embêtent? Vous avez besoin d'air frais? A 17h00 vous sortez des cours (sauf Granger, 19h00 à cause des options). A 17h02, vous entrez dans le magasin pour balais de Mme Bibine. A 17h05, les garçons ressortent avec des balais pour garçons et les filles ressortent ave des balais pour filles. Et vive le grand large, l'air frais. Quelle liberté!"

Hermione " Et à 17h30 vous faites vos devoirs!"  
  
Décathlon   
--

Lucius: "Je suis Mangemort professionnel  
Je suis Mangemort professionnel  
J'aime tout Voldemort  
Forfait 7j/7, 24h/24"  
  
Télé 2 "Je suis ingénieur informaticien"   
--Snape : "I don't want to be a fonctionnaire"  
  
??   
--Ron: "J'ai pas le droit de manger des mousses au chocolat le soir. Même si j'en ai plein autour de la bouche, c'est Croûtard qui les a mangé.  
Tu dépasses les bornes des limites Croûtard!  
Sirius, punis-le"  
  
Mousse au chocolat   
--Snape : "J'ai couché avec un élève. C'est pas bien. C'est contre le règlement. Je devrais avoir honte..."

Riry arrive en tenue d'Adam et entraîne Sev dans une pièce du côt  
"...mais c'est bon la honte!"  
  
Senoble   
--

V.O. "Dobby Formule 2 Rose! Encore une victoire d'elfe!"  
  
Canard WC   
--Petite musique douce. Deux amoureux transis qui se promènent. Il la ramène chez elle, et en traversant la route, lui fait un dernier signe. Le Magicobus apparaît et l'écrase.

V.O. "Le Magicobus est dangereux pour la sant"  
  
Pneus Norauto   
--

V.O. "Un chaudron. Des couteaux. De la bave de crapauds. Des beshers. Du sang de sangsues. Un professeur. Des cheveux gras. Cours de Potions: Tous ce qu'on aime pas" [je suis ironique reviens Severus je t'aime...c'est Maïkie qui la faite celle là]  
  
McDo   
--V.O. "Chez les Mangemorts, le Président c'est Voldemort"  
"Chez Riry, le Président c'est Snapy"  
"Chez Remus, le Président c'est Lucius"  
"Chez Maïkie, le Président c'est Siri!"  
  
Nestle   
--V.O. "Azkaban, et t'es mal bar'"  
  
Mars et ça repart   
--V.O. "Détraqueurs, que du malheur"  
  
Mars, que du bonheur   
--Un homme court dans les blés, le vent souffle dans ses cheveux. Le vent souffle dans sa crinière, un chien court dans les blés [c'est un chiasme comme dirait mon prof de fr]

V.O. :« pour une métamorphose tranquille, pour animagus canidé, utilisez Royal Canin »  
  
Royal Canin   
--

A Poudlard, cours de Potions

Snape : « Potter, espèce de bip (au choix). Vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre en face de votre chaudron ? 10 points en moins à Gryffondors !"

Ron « Mais vous voyez Professeur, Harry voit rien du tout avec ses lunettes cassées »

Ron montre, Snape examine

Ron : « Comment voulez qu'il fasse une potion correctement ? Il va faire exploser son chaudron et le mien avec... et ça coûte cher un chaudron, et celui là c'est le votre en plus. »

Harry : « Qui me parle ? »

Ron « Il est bigleux, il peut pas rester ici, c'est dangereux... Je peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie Pr ? Mme Pomfresh pourra lui donner de bons verres correcteurs avec, pour un Gallion de plus, la paire qui résiste aux rayons UV verts..."

Harry : « Où suis je ? »

Snape : « Bon... -50points (pour le plaisir). Dépêchez vous.. retour dans dix minutes sinon une semaine de retenue, Weasley."

Ron : « D'accord. Merci Pr. Viens Harry. »

Harry : « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Ron aide Harry à se lever. Le chaudron de Londubat est juste en face de lui, avec une potion pour incontinence impériale

Ron : « Harry.. tourne toi, c'est de l'autre côt »

BOUM ! ... Harry dans le chaudron.  
  
Banque et Afflelou   
--

V.O. :« Entre les cours de potions, avec le [sublime] directeur de la maison Serpentard, les pauvres Griffys sont bien tristes avec une moyenne de –1150 points par cours... Il faut leur remonter le moral pour être de bonne humeur pour leur prochaine rencontre avec Snape et ainsi pulvériser leur record en négatif... Un seul moyen ! Contre un directeur, utilisez un autre directeur, mangez un bout de McGonagall. Entre deux cours, une pause, un kat-kat »  
  
Kit Kat   
--V.O : « Vous voulez être victime de discrimination par une pétasse à face de crapaud ? Vous voulez retrouver vos instincts bestiaux , hors des limites du ministère fudgien, une fois par mois ? Vous voulez faire capoter le plan pour éviter à votre meilleur ami de recevoir un gros bisou baveux ? alors contactez Remus Lupin ! Avec Remy, le loup est en toi »  
  
Frosties   
--« Miss Teigne, pour miauler de plaisir »  
  
Lion   
--Trelawney : « Pour pouvoir lire dans une boule de cristal comme une grande, et ben maintenant, je sais me débrouiller toute seule, j'ai plus besoin de ma moman. Avec les lingettes en kit PourKero (parce que Kero adore la gregre Kandoo ), je peux astiquer tout partout ma boule, et comme ça, je peux voir tout plein de choses dedans, comme une grande... Et mes élèves, comme ils en ont pas, et ben, z'arrive pas, les pauvres.... »

V.O. « Avec PourKero, je mets plein de zéro »  
  
Kandoo   
--

V.O. : «Grâce au Avada Kedavra, éliminez tous les pauvres taches qui vous empoisonnent la vie [comme le Pr d'Arithmancie et ces questions à la con]. Voldemort est de retour, il a soif de vengeance, faim d'injustice et surtout il a ... sa baguette Avada Kedavra ! Deux coups et c'est la fin »  
  
Twix   
--A la réunion mangemoresque annuelle :

Goyle Père :« Ouah , Lucius ! Super ton balai ! un Nimbus 666-9, le nouveau modèle ! »

Lucius : « Et de rien, le progrès est en marche »

G.P. : « Mais ça a du te coûter une fortune »

Lucius : « Que nenni ! Grâce à la MMA »

G.P. « La quoi ? »

Lucius : « La MMA : Mutuelle de Mangemort Affam ! Avec ça, zéro tracas, zéro blabla ! »

G.P. « Oo... je cours m'inscrire ! »

Lucius : « Montant minimum à payer : 1,000,000,00... Gallions d'or »

G.P. « Argh »  
  
MMA   
--

V.O. "Féline... la nouvelle baguette 407, en plume de tigre!"  
  
407   
--Si chez moi c'est clean, c'est grâce à Quean ! Quean, fournisseur officiel d'elfes de maison !  
  
Oxyclean   
--Riry, Snapy, Remy, Siri, Draky et Lucius "N'ayez plus peur de dire, j'aime les hommes!"  
  
Charal

-----

Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait vachement plaisir... Maïkie remercie ceux qui review ce délire comme celui d'avant....

A la prochaine


	7. ADAM 5

A la demande de Maxence, je fais un Albus/Fol Oeil, ouais, alors j'espère que l'inspiration viendra.... ça fait un mois que j'y arrive pas, alors nul ou pas nul, je le ferai!

**Cinquième dans la Catégorie Besoin Naturel à Satisfaire...**

Comment vous occupez vous lorsque vous êtes sénile, gâteux et en manque de satisfaction sado masochiste?

Le premier samedi du mois, on ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais Alastor 'Fol Œil' Maugrey apparaissait pour tout le week-end. Il passait soi-disant la nuit dans une des chambres de la tour Gryffondor, mais la vérité est toute autre...

Je vous dis la vérité, seulement gardez le secret... bien... alors tous les premiers samedis du mois, Fol Oeil et Bubus s'envoient en l'air, ou du moins essayent. Oui je sais ça paraît incroyable, mais ils n'y arrivent pas... quoi ce n'est pas ça qui vous surprenait? Oh... et bien comment dire, ils ont encore des hormones... oui je sais qu'à cet âge on est censé en avoir pris le contrôle, mais non, pas eux. Pour ceux qui ce disent que Fol Œil mérite mieux que Bubus, je dirais, que ça se voit que vous savez pas qu'il fantasme sur les barbus séniles (vieux séniles! Taillez vous la barbe! Vigilance constante). La preuve, bien avant qu'ils fassent des cochonneries, Foufou (surnom de Fol Oeil) matait grâce à son oeil magique les gens à poil et de préférence les barbus théorie fumeuse de Kero comme quoi cet oeil est fait pour les obsédés sexuels mateurs... pour elle quoi.... Vous vous demandez sûrement comment donc peuvent-ils faire? Et bien vous allez être mis dans la confidence, si si, je vous jure. Bien accrochez-vous et attendez vous au pire.

"Oh Albus tu es tellement sexuel!!"

Déjà cette première phrase est censée vous faire peur.

"Oh mon Foufou, prends-moi"

Vous êtes censé vous évanouir plus tard, réveillez-vous.

"Oh TA BARBE!! Je la trouve tellement belle, soyeuse!!"

Non, j'ai dit pas maintenant les évanouissements!!

"Oh et tes cicatrices sur tout le corps! Surtout celle présente sur la chair sensible de ton membre puissant"

Mais enfin, apportez les sels! Je vous avais prévenu, et je tiens à signaler que d'après la légende, ce fameux membre ne dépasse pas les 8 cm pendant l'érection. Mesure tellement fabuleuse pour Albus qui lui peine à avoir une érection au bon moment.

Vous ne le saviez pas non plus, mais Albus est masochiste et adore se faire frapper par la jambe de bois de Foufou, qui se trouve être le réel membre puissant de ce dernier puisqu'il aime l'utiliser pour l'enfoncer profondément en Dumby.

Non! Arrêtez de vomir! Vous vouliez la vérité, c'est de votre faute!

Le pire est que Dumby aime manger en même temps, Maugrey se retrouve rapidement couvert de jus de citron, sauf que ça ravive les plaies de ses cicatrices et qu'il souffre, ce qui donne à son érection la taille exceptionnelle de 8,5 cm. Profitant du demi centimètre cadeau surprise en plus, Dumby lèche cet endroit intéressant parce qu'il a déjà bouffé tout le citron le morfale, et... oh déjà fini?... comment ça non?...

Pff... Grâce à un puissant aphrodisiaque pris dans le bureau de Snape

(Mais pourquoi en a-t-il? (Pour ses retenues avec un certain Potter tiens)), Maugrey est capable d'avoir une seconde érection... ça lui était plus arrivé depuis des siècles!...

Le produit ne fonctionne pas sur Albus qui a vraiment du mal.

Fort de cette découverte, Maugrey met Dumby sur la barbe, pour pouvoir s'enfoncer dans ces chairs tout sauf étroites puisque sa jambe de bois lui a déchiré le trou de balle.

Désolée pour l'expression mais c'est exactement celle qui convient.

Mais bon, il a l'habitude et c'est la raison principale pour laquelle les sièges où s'assoient Dumby sont énormément rembourrés.

Donc nous disions... ah oui Maugrey c'est véritablement Marathon Man puisqu'il peut faire durer la torture, comment ça plaisir? Non non torture, très très longtemps, voyant au bout de 4 heures 53 d'allées et venues qu'il atteignait la jouissance, il se décida à réveiller Albus en lui prenant son sexe mou et en actionnant avec de l'huile de coude le déclic le mettant en position érigée.

Puis il se décida à répandre sa purée, alors qu'Albus en baillant ouvrait les yeux et arrêtait de ronfler. Malheureusement, lorsque ce dernier finit par rejoindre dans l'orgasme Foufou, et que Foufou voulut enlever sa main, cette main se retrouva coincée dans la barbe de Bubus.

Evidemment ça pose un problème.

Les doigts emmêlés, il s'en ficha et s'endormit en ronflant comme ça,

Albus se rendormit de nouveau.

Je vous avais prévenu que ce couple n'est pas très passionnant, ils ont du mal, ils sont pas doués.

"Albus réveille-toi!!"

"Quoi?"

"J'crois que j'suis enceinte!"

Là, ça c'est l'endroit où il faut tomber dans les pommes, et après réfléchir et se demander comme ça pourrait être possible puisque c'est lui qui a éjaculé en Albus... et que de toutes façons, la ménopause les a touché depuis longtemps. Bref c'était totalement impossible...

"Mais non Foufou, c'est ton ulcère qui s'est réveillé! Ne t'inquiète pas! J'suis stérile!"

Ulcère... eurk...

Pour Dumbledore c'est la stricte vérité, ils sont tous stériles de père en fils dans sa famille.

Mais pour Maugrey, il paraîtrait qu'ils peuvent tomber enceinte n'importe quand, n'importe où et surtout, même tout seul... enfin presque... quoique si seul... parce que Maugrey a déjà dû faire plusieurs avortements, même à l'époque où il était vierge.

L'immaculée conception ça existe! Sauf que pour le "immaculée"... vu les cicatrices à des endroits bizarres, on peut pas vraiment dire ça.

Bien, donc je voulais dire que Dumbledore est impotent, parce qu'il a trop sniffé des cendres de phénix dans sa jeunesse (c'est loin mais quand même!) et que ça lui a détérioré le sperme, le pénis, et tout l'intérieur.

Sniffeurs de poudre, arrêtez c'est pas bon pour vos nuits de folie!

C'était un message du club des nymphomanes cherchant phéromones puissantes.

Nous reprenons, donc nous disions que Dumby ex-junkie le pauvre ne pouvait être papa, encore moins maman, mais Maugrey peut l'être tout seul

Alors... si vous ne comprenez rien, c'est parce que cette fic retrace la véritable réalité des aventures sexuelles de deux êtres asexués...

FIN

Oui je sais c'est nul et court, mais c'est con puissance dix millions... alors que j'étais pas inspirée du tout, j'ai réussi à faire de la même longueur que la partouse... quand même... bon prochain épisode, un

Colin Crivey / Rubeus Hagrid.... (Merci Maxence pour ces idées loufoques...)

Attention, je fais une pause dans les défis de couples bizarres dans les reviews pour l'instant puisque qu'on m'a demandé trop de choses... :

Je dois faire de CC/RH, puis une partouse avec tous les Weasley, puis un FW/GW, un FW/GW/SS (oh ouiiiiii et un Firenze/Snape aussi .), et pleins d'autres... comme d'habitude, après le CC/RH, vous aurez le droit à un Interlude en collab avec Maïkie, le chinchilla perdu que j'ai retrouvé...

A plus fidèles reviewers que j'adore!!!!

KERO RAMARRO, DEMONE DRAGONNE SECONDE CLASSE, SALAMANDRE PYROMANE,

TRITON PSYCHOPATHE, GRENOUILLE MACCHIAVELIQUE, VIPERE ASSASSINE, LEZARD

FOU, REPTILE SIFFLOTANT, et chocogrenouille de Lola (trèèèèès important)


End file.
